Carnotaur vs Sharptooth
by TheWriterForGod42
Summary: Welcome to the first battle of what I would like to call: Media Brawl. In this battle between contestants of the multiverse, the infamous Carnotaur from Disney's Dinosaur will go head to head against Universal's Sharptooth. Rated T for blood and death.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own either characters from The Land Before Time and Dinosaur, only how the story goes. The Carnotaur belongs to Disney and Sharptooth belongs to Universal. The only thing that I do own is the OC of the story. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

**Warning:** May contain violence and blood.

\\_|_/

**Carnotaur vs Sharptooth**

A large arena lay in a vast city that was comprised of architectures of old and new, from a long forgotten age to a futuristic one. There was a touch of Elvish, Dwarvish and the makings of other civilizations with in it. But action was taking place at the coliseum on this day. For inside the ring, many spectators had gathered within the arena to see what kind of contenders would be participating in the theatrics of battle. There were murmurs, yells and cheers as they waited to see what would happened. They all became quiet as the ruler of the city appeared in his own private stand. The emperor had comprised himself with the accessories of other emperors, warlords and many other warriors wherever they were from. On his right hand he wore the One Ring of Power from Middle-Earth and the wrist blades of the Utrom Shredder, and on his left hand was the golden Infinity Gauntlet and above the Infinity Stones on his knuckles was the Plasma Cannon of Lord Megatron hung on his wrist. He wore the helmet of Emperor Onaga of Outworld upon his head. His upper torso was adorned with the armor of King Vegeta. Embedded between the pectorals of the armor was the Amulet of Shinnok and hanging from his neck was the Shikon Jewel. His pants were the same that Darkseid would wear and his footwear were simple sandals. Hanging from their sheaths were the Sword of Fate, Excalibur and on his back was the axe Stormbreaker. He moved into the sunlight and addressed his subjects, "My people, I thank you for your being here today."

Looking around the arena he said, "Today is the day of a battle which none of us have ever seen!"

The crowds cheered to this and the emperor held up a hand for them to stop. They became quiet again as he then said, "I will now turn it over to one who knows how to make it sound more entertaining…" He parted and turned to his left as he said, "Madam Roulette!"

The crowds cheered as the woman who loved to make a brawl that would turn up big bucks stepped forth. She had a smile on her face as she spoke into a microphone, "Ladies and Gentleman! Beings from across all lands! It is my distinct pleasure to come to you live." She glanced at the emperor and said, "And I thank the Omni-Emperor for allowing me to choose the contestants and their type of brawl in what he likes to call: Media Brawl!"

The crowds once again cheered at this and greatly wanted to see what was coming. Roulette looked to the Emperor and he nodded, allowing her to then walk down some stairs. When she came to another platform, she reached a giant contestant selector and a dual choice battle chooser that stood side by side to each other. Turning to the large audience she then said as she gestured to the selector, "These devices will tell us who will be facing each other in the ring…" And then to the battle chooser, "And what kind of match it will be."

Turning to look back up to the emperor, he nodded and she turned back and said, "Now let's see who our two lucky contestants will be."

With a wave of her hand, the contestant selector began to spin as it sought who would be the first contender for the day's events. The selector stopped on a carnivorous dinosaur with a large set of horns a top its head. Roulette smiled as she announced, "Our first contender will be from a prehistoric age! The Carnotaur of Disney's Dinosaur!"

Most of the crowd cheered as a bright light appeared in a circle. The Carnotaur appeared in the middle, could tell that he couldn't move and roared as it wanted to be set free. Roulette looked down to it before turning her attention to the audience, "The rune stones keep the contestants safe inside until the match begins. Both our contestant and his opponent will have a full thirty seconds to get a look of the competition before going head to head."

With another flick of her right hand, the contestant selector once again began to spin. It soon stopped on another carnivorous dinosaur with jet black scales and one good eye. Roulette then shouted, "And the second contender is from another prehistoric age! Sharptooth of Universal's Land Before Time!"

Some of the crowd started to cheer for this reveal as another bright light appeared in another ring of rune stones. Sharptooth looked about with his good eye before letting loose a powerful roar of his own. Roulette looked to both contestants and said to them, "Carnotaur and Sharptooth, know that we do not think of your battle as simple sport, we only wish to see who has the strength for the greatest prize here…" They listened closely as she said, "For the glory in battle!"

Both dinosaurs roared to this and she then said, "Now, get a close look at your opponent while we see what kind of brawl the two of you will face off in."

The Carnotaur and Sharptooth did just that as they looked to each other. Roulette flicked her left hand this time and the battle chooser flicked between the two choices of either 'By Knockout' or 'Fatality'. The Carnotaur growled as he viewed his enemy, not intimidated by the larger size of Sharptooth. Sharptooth narrowed his one good eye as he stared at his horned foe and thought that he had a great advantage over the Carnotaur. The thirty seconds went by quickly as the needle of the chooser landed on Fatality. Roulette then told both the contestants and the audience, "The chooser has chosen by way of Fatality."

The crowd became surprised by this, but the two dinosaurs did not mind it and she said, "Now get ready for, Media Brawl!"

Cheers once again echoed throughout the arena as the rune stone rings stopped glowing. But before either contestant could make a move, the emperor raised both hands as the Shikon Jewel, Shinnok's Amulet glowed with the Ring of Power and the Six Infinity Stones all glowed bright. Both the Carnotaur and Sharptooth felt the ground underneath their feet began to shake. Soon, the arena floor began to change as rocks jutted up from the ground. When the ground stopped shaking, both opponents looked around at the rocky terrain of their battlefield and looked up to Roulette. She looked at them with no emotion while raising one of her hands into the air. With a downward slash of the hand she then shouted, "FIGHT!"

Sharptooth and the Carnotaur charged for each other. The crowd watched as they got closer and closer to each other. Both carnivorous dinosaurs lowered their heads and came together in an epic clash. The Carnotaur and Sharptooth lightly grimaced from the pain as they backed away from each other but then looked to each other with narrowed eyes and growled in anger. Sharptooth let loose another roar before lunging forward with his jaws wide. The Carnotaur side stepped the attack before swatting Sharptooth in the face with his tail. Sharptooth cringed from the blow before using one of his legs to kick the Carnotaur in the side. The Carnotaur roared in pain as he fell unto his side. But before Sharptooth could seize the chance to quickly finish off his foe, the Carnotaur used both feet to kick his foe in the face. Sharptooth stumbled back as a few teeth came flying from his mouth.

Carnotaur used one of his horns to help him back onto his feet. While his opponent was doing just that, Sharptooth licked his gums to feel the damage that his foe had done to him. He could feel that at least four teeth were missing from his mouth. He snarled in anger to this before looking at his enemy as the Carnotaur rose to his feet. Carnotaur could tell that Sharptooth was very angry with him, but he did not care. This was a battle to the death, and there could only be one winner. And they were both determined to win. The two roared at each other before charging once again at each other. Their large bodies slammed into each other and it was a losing battle for the Carnotaur as he was shoved back. An idea quickly coming to mind, the Carnotaur moved and allowed Sharptooth to stumble forward. As the black Tyrannosaur tried to stop himself from falling, the Carnotaur quickly rushed up to bite the bigger carnivore in the side. Sharptooth roared in pain before rolling over to dislodge his foe. Carnotaur lost his grip as they both came onto their backs and Sharptooth was the first to stand up. Quickly turning to his flailing enemy, he grabbed onto one of the Carnotaur's leg with his jaws. The Carnotaur cried out in pain before using his free foot to kick Sharptooth in the throat before the black Tyrannosaur could do any real damage. Sharptooth gagged from the blow and stumbled backwards while releasing his grip. Gritting his teeth from the pain in his leg, the Carnotaur growled in pain as he rolled himself up onto his side. Then using his long, curved horns again he was able to rise unto his feet again.

Sharptooth had walked a good few yards from the Carnotaur, trying to regain his breath. The Carnotaur winced as he could feel that Sharptooth's bite really stung, but he could still put weight on the leg. Then with another roar, the Carnotaur charged and grabbed onto his opponent's shoulder with his teeth. Sharptooth roared in pain and tried using the two claws on his arms to scratch against the smaller carnivore's snout. Carnotaur winced from the scratches and retaliated by using the claws on his feet to scratch Sharptooth's side. Sharptooth roared from the bigger gashes as blood started to seep from them. But before the black Tyrannosaur could retaliate, Carnotaur released his grip on his shoulder and used his other foot to deliver a blow to Sharptooth's belly. Sharptooth felt his breath leave him as he fell onto his back and Carnotaur knew not to rush blindly at his downed foe. He waited for the perfect opportunity to strike.

Sharptooth thrashed on the ground when he had regained his breath. Breaking a rock against his head as he struggled to rise to his feet. When he fully did rise onto his feet, Sharptooth looked behind him to see the Carnotaur just standing there, as if waiting to see what Sharptooth would do. Sharptooth snorted as he thought that the smaller dinosaur was a fool for not trying finish him off while he had the chance. The Carnotaur knew that Sharptooth thought that he was a fool, but would use this arrogance against him. With another roar, he challenged Sharptooth. Sharptooth roared back and charged towards his enemy. The Carnotaur ran forward as well and waited until within striking distance. Sharptooth lunged forward, but the Carnotaur moved his head to Sharptooth's right side and kept his head turned to scrape his long, curved horns against the larger carnivore's side. Sharptooth cringed from the blow and retaliated by turning left and meeting the Carnotaur's head. The Carnotaur roared in pain as Sharptooth took his horn with his teeth and shook his head and the horn in his mouth. The Carnotaur could feet the horn starting to break with a sickening crack coming from above his eye. Sharptooth gave one final tug and the horn came off of a shrieking Carnotaur. With a quick bash of his head, Sharptooth sent the Carnotaur tumbling onto the ground.

The Carnotaur looked to Sharptooth as the black Tyrannosaur dropped the horn to the ground. Sharptooth soon stood over the Carnotaur with a face that looked ready to end the battle. But Carnotaur would not give up so easily, for as Sharptooth moved his head, the Carnotaur twisted his maw and latched onto Sharptooth's snout with his teeth. Sharptooth roared in pain and tried to pull back, but the Carnotaur kept a firm grip while he stayed on his back. Again and again Sharptooth tried to pull back, but the Carnotaur wouldn't let him go. The Carnotaur narrowed his eyes as he prepared his next move. When Sharptooth tried to pull away again, the Carnotaur pulled his head back and then moved his feet and kicked him in the chest, which resulted in a loud crack from within. The breath once again left Sharptooth's lungs and the Carnotaur finally let him go. Sharptooth fell onto the ground and Carnotaur quickly moved to stand up again.

Sharptooth could feel that the bones in his chest had been slightly broken as it hurt to breathe. With his left eye he could barely see movement from his one horned foe. Sharptooth struggled to rise back up, but found that his movements hurt as he tried to roll over to use his hands. But just as he started to roll, something stopped Sharptooth from doing so. He found that his left side was pressed up against a rock. Pain suddenly erupted from Sharptooth's hurting chest as he soon found himself looking up into the eyes of the Carnotaur and saw his foe's foot on his chest. The horned carnivore lightly applied pressure to his foe's chest and Sharptooth let loose a groaning roar of pain. Sharptooth was able to swing his claws and make small cuts on the leg standing on his chest. The Carnotaur screeched in pain before kicking Sharptooth square in the chin. Sharptooth's head snapped back from the blow and the Carnotaur saw a chance to end it quickly. Lunging forward, the Carnotaur buried his teeth into Sharptooth's throat. Sharptooth's eye went wide as he could feel the smaller carnivore trying to crush his windpipe and started struggling by moving his left back foot to where it would scratch against the Carnotaur's side. It worked and the horned carnivore released his grip and stepped away from his quarry.

Sharptooth could feel blood seeping from the bite mark on his neck and tried to get back up by rolling onto his right side. As he started to rise again, the Carnotaur quickly came in and bit down on the back of his neck and forced him down onto the ground. Sharptooth growled in pain as he tried to fight and rise up. The Carnotaur growled as he tried to keep Sharptooth pinned underneath him and raised his foreleg to kick him in the face. Sharptooth roared in pain from the heavy blow and the scratches that the clawed feet had left in their wake on his cheek. Sharptooth fell back onto the ground again and with his curved horn the Carnotaur stuck it into the larger carnivore's side.

Sharptooth roared in great pain from the action and the agony intensified when the Carnotaur roughly removed it. The Carnotaur huffed as he growled at his downed foe. Sharptooth could feel that the recent wound was deep but it did not hit anything fatal. Baring his teeth, Sharptooth once again fought to rise to his feet. But the Carnotaur would not let him as he planted his foot against Sharptooth's side right on the spot of the puncture. Sharptooth groaned at the painful touch, but turned his head to where he could glare at the other carnivore. The Carnotaur glared back as he prepared to end the battle with this final move. With a swift stomp to the black Tyrannosaur's side he watched as Sharptooth roared in pain before quickly moving to where he could plant his other foot on his foe's muzzle. Sharptooth tried to fight the smaller carnivore, but watched in horror as the Carnotaur maneuvered his remaining curved horn at his remaining eye. Sharptooth quickly rolled out of the way, but the Carnotaur hadn't moved his horn. Quickly stepping over his opponent again, the Carnotaur once again lunged and buried his teeth into his enemy.

Sharptooth screeched in pain at feeling his enemy's teeth in him again, but this time in only his left arm. The Carnotaur was thinking of his lost horn as he planted a foot against his opponent's chest and tugged on the arm, causing the bigger dinosaur under him to continue screeching. Sharptooth tried to free himself by biting at the Carnotaur, but the Carnotaur was successful in greatly injuring his opponent. The sound of ripping flesh echoed in the arena and a wail of pure agony followed, much louder as it rang longer. Sharptooth stared at the stump where his arm used to be, and continued looking at it as blood spurted from the fresh wound.

The Carnotaur knew that Sharptooth still had some fight left in him and stepped back before letting the arm fall to the ground, just as Sharptooth had done with his horn. Sharptooth looked up to the Carnotaur and his eyes narrowed with a growl. Using his only good arm, the black Tyrannosaur shakily stood back up as blood continued to flow and fall to the ground. When he was standing at his full height again, he growled at the loss of his appendage and glanced at the Carnotaur. Swiping his back foot against the ground, Sharptooth gave one more roar as he intended to charge. The Carnotaur waited for him to make a move and Sharptooth rushed at him. Anger clouding his judgement, Sharptooth ran at full speed towards his foe. Lunging forward, Sharptooth intended to end it right there and then, but the Carnotaur ducked his head to where Sharptooth's jaws moved over him. Sharptooth's eye widened as the Carnotaur then plunged his remaining horn deep into his chest. Sharptooth grunted in pain as the horn barely, but still poked his heart. Blood flowed from the wound and onto the Carnotaur's horn and more spilled as the Carnotaur removed his horn. Sharptooth tried to at least bring the Carnotaur down with him in his final moments, but the smaller dinosaur was able to move out of the way. Sharptooth stumbled slightly at first before falling onto his belly. He growled as he fought to breath, but he was finding it harder with each passing second. The Carnotaur decided to not let Sharptooth suffer for too long by placing a foot on the larger carnivore's neck. Sharptooth growled a warning, though it was futile with his life already ebbing away. The Carnotaur ended it with a quick push of his foot and a snap rang out. Sharptooth gave one final grunt before going still from a broken neck, with his jaws slightly open as a final breath escaped. The Carnotaur took a few steps back to see if his foe was truly dead. When the black Tyrannosaur did not move, the crowds cheered to the ending of the battle. The Carnotaur huffed from exhaustion and felt the stings of his wounds. Both dinosaurs suffered great wounds from the battle, neither of them walking out of it without losing something. Roulette looked to the audience and shouted, "Ladies and Gentleman, creatures of the Multiverse! I give you, your champion: The CARNOTAUR!"

The crowds once again cheered to the victor as the Carnotaur walked back towards the body of his fallen foe. Placing a foot against the dead Tyrannosaur's side, the Carnotaur took a deep breath before letting loose a roar of victory.

\\_|_/

**Author's Note:** And the first of my Versus Fanfics have arrived. Hope that wasn't too, too gory for you guys. And I do apologize for what I put the Carnotaur through. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


End file.
